Jack sees screamo
by veterianarian
Summary: What if Jack wasn't who they assumed him to be what if he had friends, believers, a boyfriend, and wore dark clothes, make-up, and had piercings. Well read here and find out.


Jack was late for another meeting. Bunnymund was pacing back and forth by the fireplace. "Why is he always late, usually it's just a few minutes but this is getting ridiculous. Jack flew in his hood was up and his head was down. Bunny rushed over and started to rant. "Why are you so late and what's with the hood. You are acting like a despondent little brat." He pulled Jack's hood down and then gasped Jack had piercings and black makeup all over his face and his nice pure white hair was now tipped with black and spiked a bit. He looked down at his feet "you guys weren't supposed to see me like this" Bunny looked angry at the comment and shouted "what do you mean we weren't supposed to see you like this, just who is, cause you sure as heck don't look like this normally, what are you going into your rebellious teen phase or something. If you think that this is appropriate for a guardian you've got another thing coming too ya, mate." Jack looked angrily at bunny at the end of his rant and replied just as loud "This is how I dress for a concert so I don't stand out, or have to hide when I'm with my friends. I don't even know why I'm telling you this, since it's none of your business." Bunny was speechless Jack had never been like this before they didn't even know Jack had any friends other than them. Bunny was speechless. Finally North came to his senses and said something. "Jack just who are these friends you are talking about? We weren't aware that you were hanging out with any other spirits, and are just worried you will get hurt, da?" Jack blushed and said quietly. "My friends aren't spirits they're believers that just happen to be around my age, and all like Black Veil Brides and some of the other bands I like. We're all going to the concert tonight. When I'm with them I'm known as Jack Frost king of the misfits. I am the one that even after society and everyone else turns their backs on them, is still there." To say the others were shocked would be an understatement. This was all news to them they thought Jack was a friendless believerless spirit. What they saw before them was a kid who had found friendship, acceptance, and acknowledgement from other lonely teens to a point where they called him their leader. Jack shifted from one foot to the other nervously, he looked at the other guardians as if waiting to be yelled at, berated, or worse. The others looked at each other for a few minutes before North broke the silence. "Jack we will continue to support you and if you are comfortable with it we would like to meet some of these friends of yours." Jack was ecstatic, they accepted him and weren't mad. "Jack I almost forgot. You are grounded after your concert. I say this because you did not tell us anything and you could have been hurt, da?" North gave Jack a look that left no room for argument and Jack just stood there in shock.

Jack got to the park where the concert was being held just before the opening act finished setting up. He quickly made his way to his friends and tapped a teen with long black and red hair on the shoulder. The teen turned around showing them to be a girl with black lipstick, purple eyeshadow, and stitches drawn across her right cheek like the band's lead singer Andy. She saw Jack and squealed. She immediately gathered him in a hug and said "where were you, your boyfriend wouldn't leave me alone Wolf kept going on, about if you were ok, whether or not you got in trouble, etc." Jack blushed and said "ok viper where is he before he has a heart attack." Viper giggled and pointed behind Jack who turned around to end up with a face full of chest. He looked up and was met with a set of lips pressed against his forehead and a husky voice saying "what was that about a heart attack, my little snow flake prince." Jack blushed a dark blue and ended up burying his face into his boyfriend's chest. Who laughed and wrapped him up in a protective hug. "So my little king of the misfits when will you finally let me meet your wardens? I do still need to meet them eventually we have been dating for what four years now? I know you still haven't told them about us I am pretty sure that the way you described your first meeting North will want to meet me immediately." Jack poured and replied "actually they found out before I came. Bunny yelled at me the second I got inside and then North grounded me for not telling them sooner so yeah as soon as the concert is over they're probably gonna lock me up." Wolf gave his signature wolf grin and said luckily "Well I'll just have to talk to them about that now won't I. You are coming home tonight. I have a special surprise waiting at home for you."

After the concert Jack, Wolf, and Viper all headed to the north pole. Jack called the wind and off they went Viper as usual being childish and spinning herself as fast as she could and Wolf holding Jack against his chest. They arrived outside Sauntoff Claussen and Jack opened the window for them to go through. He was immediately grabbed by North who started rambling about the terms of his grounding causing Wolf to growl. Jack ran over to his feral boyfriend and started soothing him before he attacked anyone. North was lost for a moment before registering what had happened. Jack had calmed down a growling teen like a dog, AT HIM. Jack rubbed the back of his neck. He looked at North sheepishly and said "sorry Wolf tends to get a bit protective at least Viper held back her laughter. " he looked at Viper who had her hand over her mouth and was shaking with unreleased laughter "I spoke too soon at least she tried this time." Jack looked at North and gestured to and said "This is my best friend Viper, and this is my boyfriend Wolf." North's mouth hung open after Jack said boyfriend and for emphasis kissed Wolf. North recovered from his shock and put on the Russian father face. He walked between the two and stared at Wolf as if looks could kill. Jack looked exasperated due to North's reaction. Finally North said "Jack you are sure you wish to date this person instead of a nice spirit girl or even boy?" Jack looked at North in shock that quickly morphed into anger at North's incompetence. He angrily replied "Wolf and I have been dating over four years now. We have been dating long before any of you even acknowledged my existence. He is one of the best things that has ever happened to me. The other being my friends such as Viper." Aforementioned girl was breathlessly rolling on the floor in laughter. North looked at Wolf as if he was the root of all life's problems. "Jack go to your room. Your friends can use a snow globe." North ended by glaring at Wolf even more. Jack got a mischievous smile on his face and replied. "Ok, but snow globes are unnecessary the wind carries them around all the time." He looked at Wolf and Viper and said. "Come on he said I have to go to my room. Well I guess that means that we gotta go back home Wolfy." Wolf got a huge grin on his face while North's morphed to one of anger. He grabbed Jack's shoulder and said. "I said you are to go to your room not his. You are grounded." Jack laughed and happily replied. "I love with Wolf so his room is my room. Just ask Viper her and the others stay at our house all the time." Jack wore a victorious grin as they left an awestruck North. They headed back to Jack and Wolf's.


End file.
